Northern Epirusball
Northern Epirusball is a separatist region of Albaniaball. He is of Greek minority clay that claimings he belongings at his father. Northern Epirusball was a result of Greek forces pushing into the region after the First Balkan War. It was decided by the Great Powers that Albaniaball would possess the territory but the Greek people living there would not accept this proposal and managed to keep the region in an autonomous state under the guidance of Albaniaball. However, Greeceball's troops would again enter the region after the WW1 had started and was guaranteed by the Great Powers that this region would be ceded to Greeceball. However after WW1 was over, Greeceball was preoccupied with fighting in the Greco Turkish war against Turkeyball and the territory of Northern Epirusball was again given to Albaniaball. Northern Epirusball was a part of Albania until Greeceball fell to the might of Nazi Germanyball. It was then that Northern Epirusball turned into Northern Epirus Liberation Frontball or MABHball '''(MABH being a Greek acronym. Pronounced Mahvee). MABHball fought against Nazi Germanyball, Kingdom of Italyball and PSR Albaniaball. When the region was liberated MABHball and PSR Albaniaball started to fight for control over the Northern Epirus region. However UKball could not supply MABHball with adequate funds and thus PSR Albaniaball was finally able to destroy MABHball. However, after the fall of communism in Albaniaball, MABHball would resurrect and begin a series of killings and bombings of Albanian officials and police during the 1980's and 1990's. Whilst this MABHball had no correlation with the MABHball of WWII, it still had the same ideological goal that Northern Epirus would one day be united with Greeceball. Relationships Friends *Greeceball/Kingdom of Greeceball: Papa! I shall one day be united with you! *Serbiaball: I hear you have Albanian troubles too..... Don't worry! I shall help you destroy this menace! Neutral * UKball: Look I really appreciate you helping me but why didn't you support me when I needed you most? And why did you back off from the deal that would see me unite with Greeceball? Come on! You are better than this! Enemies *USAball: Call me a terrorist group again! I dare you! *Albaniaball: Get fucked! I am Greek and therefore I should unite with Greeceball! If Kosovoball is supposedly yours then I am Greek! If you attack my Greek population again, I shall continue my bombings against you, you rat! *Fascist Italyball: What that? You got defeated by my father?! HAHAHAHAHAHA. You are a joke! *Nazi Germanyball: YOU ARE MEGA SATAN! REMOVE! REMOVE! ZHTO H ELLADA! *PSR Albaniaball: Fuck you, you communistic scum. Greek nationalism will prevail. I am glad I survived longer than you! (̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶)̶. REMOVE HOXHA! How to Draw Draw Northern Epirusball isn't difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of '''blue and draw a white + cross # Draw an Orthodox eagle in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Regionballs of Albaniaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Blue White Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:East Europe